


A few firsts

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Quentin sees Eliot in a new light and learns of his odd sense of school pride.





	A few firsts

He woke up and looked around the room. He was alone. He’d fallen asleep with Eliot the night before. 

“Eliot?”

No answer. He decided to get up. Once he tore the blankets back he felt the cool breeze that made him realize he wasn’t dressed. He looked around for his clothes and didn’t see them on the floor where he left them. 

“Guess I’ll just have to borrow Eliot’s.”

He slowly got up and walked into the closet where he saw rows of shirts and pants. He looked through the few t-shirts practically hidden in the back and found a stray pair of sweatpants in the back corner. 

He walked out and looked around. 

He heard the door open slowly and walked out of the closet. 

“Well now that you’re out of the closet, we can have breakfast.”

Eliot walked in and set the tray down on the bed.   
“Come on, join me.” He patted the bed next to him. 

Quentin slowly climbed into bed and made himself comfortable next to Eliot. 

Eliot began eating. After a few moments he handed a grape to Quentin. He smiled as he watched Quentin eat it. He picked up another one and held it to Quentin’s lips. He ate it. Eliot smiled. 

Eliot slowly fed Quentin more of his breakfast. 

Once they were done Eliot picked up the tray and set in on the dresser. 

“Good breakfast?”

“uh, Yeah.” Quentin mumbled as he brushed some hair out of his face. 

“Good.” 

Just then Quentin noticed the shirt Eliot was wearing.

“Hey El?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah, sure is.” 

“Should have known, like you’d have a Brakebills shirt. With your abundance of school spirit and all.”

“I have plenty of school spirit, thank you very much.” Eliot put his hands on his hips in mock anger. 

“Really? I would have never guessed.” 

“For your information, I have a few shirts, some pajama pants and this…” he turned around and grabbed a small box from the top of the desk. 

“What’s that?”

Eliot opened the small box and handed it to Quentin. 

It was a small pin with the school’s crest on it. 

“Dean Fogg gave that to me my first summer here.”   
“I thought everyone went home for the summer.”

“I don’t.” Eliot said and slowly looked away. 

“Oh.” Quentin didn’t know what to say and looked around almost searching for something to change the topic. 

Eliot picked up the tray and walked out of the room. Quentin watched him go and wondered if he was ok. He went from smiling and joking to now sad looking. 

Quentin wondered if he should follow Eliot or just sit there and wait for him to come back. He heard Eliot in the kitchen washing the dishes. 

He walked out and stood in the doorway. 

“Eliot?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine Q.” 

“El.”

“Just, don’t. It’s fine.”

Eliot finished the dishes and walked out to the living room and sat down. 

“Ok. So now what?”

“I don’t know.” Eliot sighed and walked back to the room. 

Quentin walked in the room to see Eliot shirtless.

“El?”

“Figured you’d want your shirt back.” He sighed and tossed the shirt on the bed. He went into his closet and found another shirt. He walked back out looking very different from the Eliot they all knew. His hair was a mess and his clothes were too big. 

Quentin watched as Eliot crawled into bed and laid down. 

“Should I join you?”

“Do what you want Q.” 

“Look, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Of course not. You had a family that loved you. Sure they messed up and you were depressed but at least you had something.”

“El.”

“It’s fine Q. I just don’t want to do anything today.”

“So what’s your deal? You were fine a minute ago.”

“It just sucks. Everyone goes home and is all happy to see their family and I stay here. I’d rather be alone than to see them. They wouldn’t care if I came home so I don’t. If you don’t go home they’ll send a search party. I don’t go home and they throw a party.”

“Ok. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.”

“So what’s the deal with this pin?”

“I told you, the dean gave it to me.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure he doesn’t just give these to everyone.”

“No, he gave it to me and said he was proud of me.”

“Really?”

“The entrance exam wasn’t the first time I saw Fogg.” 

“What?”

“He told me I was magic when I was fourteen, right after I committed murder.” 

“What?”

“I told you about that Kinnear kid. After that I was obviously more fucked up than normal so my parents sent me to see a therapist. Dr. Henry Fogg. I saw him for three years till I was old enough to be independent and move here. After that I started studying physical magic and telekinesis. I started recreating my image of who I wanted to be. Fogg helped me get new clothes and helped me become who I saw myself as. He was the first person to say he was proud of me.”  
“I had no idea.” Quentin sat on the edge of the bed. 

“No one does. I may not actively show it but I have a weird sense of school spirit cause this place helped me become me.”

“Eliot.” Quentin said with that sympathetic tone one might take with a lost puppy.

“It’s fine Q.”

Quentin moved closer and laid down facing Eliot.

“Let’s just stay in and forget the world.” 

“Please.”

Quentin hugged Eliot and wiped the single tear from his face. Eliot draped his arm over Quentin. 

“I’m proud of you.” Quentin smiled.

Eliot hugged him tighter and let himself relax.


End file.
